


Deliberately Star-Crossed

by BlueRam



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: “They often say a man knows not what he does. Only that it must be done and so it is,”“It’s why you left and it’s why I’m glad that you did. Tell me Reborn, why did you agree?”





	Deliberately Star-Crossed

The bass thumped against his chest. A constant rhythmic beat that vibrated with the ever ringing music below. The slow pull of alternative rhythm, seducing, dark and stealing the simple man’s soul with but a whispered breath. He could imagine the sway of twinging bodies, slick with sweat finding escape in the thrall of music. The smell of expensive liquor and imported cigars. Cheap perfumes, and lipstick stained white collars.  The sample of the night dressed to the nines in torn stockings and meshed blouse, with curious stains in the creases of their bosom. Leaning over tinted windows, lips ruby red and smeared and still that bass still beat like war drums of old.

Familiar.

Comforting.

Nothing had changed in the sweet abyss of the red light district.

His old friend.

Reborn smirked from his position, adjusting the boresight of his sniper rifle. This was more Colonello’s thing, it didn’t mean he couldn’t it, and as it was, he was the only one familiar enough with the target to even pull the hit off. He was hyper-aware of his surroundings. The chilling cold of the night that prickled at the exposed skin of his neck. The nagging drip, drip of water that fell from rooves because of the recent rain, and the steady rise of smoke from late night factories that surrounded the red light district.

Below him, car tires squealed and voices as loud as they were, grew muffled with the constant beat of that bass underneath him. His long fingers flexed around the trigger but didn’t pull. It wasn’t time. He needed to exercise patience, he’d take the shot when it was absolutely right.

His target moved in and out of sight. Surrounded by droves of yes men and simpering women, who were smarter than many gave them credit for. Vixen’s that would soothe your whiles and leave with your wallet come morning.

A fleeting target, even as portly as the man was. Puffing on much too expensive cigars and gaudy gold rings on display on every finger he had and then some. A show of wealth that was far beyond his standing.

The man had made an enemy of the Vongola the moment he thought a little embezzlement wouldn’t be noticed by their assiduous accounting staff.

There was a flicker of movement, and Reborn no amateur to the trade could feel the rush of adrenal, his smirk morphing into a wide grin with a little too much teeth.

“See you in hell, Michele,” The shot soared through the air. High velocity and striking the target dead centre in the head. The man flies back almost comically into the wall. The crowds screaming in fright scampering desperately trying to get away from the unseen threat!

Reborn would have admired a job well done in the split second that Michele was taken down if something didn’t feel awfully off about the whole situation! Ignoring the screaming below, and the sudden flash of police lights he looked down to his fingers still curled around the trigger.

He hadn’t made the shot!

He hadn’t pulled the trigger!

It was then that he saw the flicker of a shadow on a neighbouring building. A higher vantage point, one Reborn was loath to admit he hadn’t been able to access. A tall lean form, crisply dressed even if his figure was hidden by the shadows and that unmistakable silver hair!

“Damn it, Hatake!” Reborn hissed. Not amused when the silver-haired, annoying brat, decided to send him a two-fingered salute with that stupid grin under that stupid mask!

A stupid fake grin that never reached his eyes!

And oh my god, the man had actually been enough to deteriorate the mind of one of the most sought-after flame users to that of a simple child!

Reborn cursed again as the assassin flickered out of sight before he could even—

Could even what, though? Reborn sighed in frustration, quickly packing his equipment before making himself scarce in the cold midnight air.

He would deal with Hatake later!

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s peculiar that you would hire not one, not two, but three different hitmen to complete one task, Timoteo.” It was obvious Reborn wasn’t pleased. It was all in his stance. The restrained aggression, the way his hand was casually tucked into the pocket of a precisely tailored suite. He was as tall as ever, an imposing figure with his hat precariously tilted atop of thick black hair, the brim casting an eerie shadow over his eyes.

“Peculiar that you would be so visibly angry about it. So unlike you, Reborn. Does it perhaps have something to do with young Hata—” Timoteo was amused and when Reborn dared to interrupt him the amusement only grew.

“What’s your game, old man?” Reborn wasn’t having any of it! He was through with games, and maybe if he had his head on straight he would appreciate a chain of word games and mixed messages—but not when Hatake was involved!

Never Hatake!

The damn lightning flame user that got under his skin and made him act in the most ridiculous ways! The one he had made the mistake in getting tangled up in. To the point that if he so much as closed his eyes it’s the shock of silver hair that he would see!

So tangled that he got distracted and Luce was—!

“You love him, don’t you, Reborn,” Reborn visibly froze at the sudden question. Stance stiff and uncomfortable, until the stiffness bled away to cold detachment. Reborn was never one to lose himself often, and if he did lose himself for even a fraction…he would right his mistake and move on. It was his way.

From his death in the soft white sheets of a loving home, though poor and barely surviving. The crisp white sand of beaches and the smell of salt water and squalling seagulls a memory one would never wish to forget. To his rebirth within the back alleys of Sicily with its grimy cobbled streets and flickering street lamps. Night air freezing and unforgiving, the air tainted with corruption.

“You won’t answer? A pity that. ” Timoteo frowned, his initial amusement leaving him just as quickly as it had come. It saddened him to see Reborn this way. Especially knowing that he could have had it all. Picket white fences and blooming gardens. Barking dogs and strange chameleons, with their legs frozen in the air.

“Your love didn’t kill Luce, Reborn. You must know that?” The silence was enough for Timoteo. He felt his heart break a fraction more. Reborn, the one who fell in love, and in the end when he looked away for a second and followed the pull of lightning rather than the pull of a sky…

The sky…was no more.

More silence. Timoteo could do nothing more but sigh, leaning back in his chair when his legs began to ache as they now often did. He found it hard to move around as his legs deteriorated along with his health. The end of his reign was near, and with it, the need for an heir was even more paramount.

“I’m getting no younger, Reborn. I’ve lived a long life. Seen many great but terrible things. Have done equally great and terrible things and all for the will of the Vongola. It remains to be seen if the Premio would have been proud of this empire of corruption and bloodshed that our family rules with an iron fist.”

“You’ve found an heir, a suitable heir,” Reborn concluded, eyes though on seen, narrowed as he observed the current Boss of the Vongola Familia. He had anticipated this. The constant feelers the man sent out for information upon information. The way he obsessed over bloodlines and crossed off each one, finding them lacking.

The way he would silently mourn the death of his three sons for it should have been one of them to take the stand as the highest within the hierarchy of a prominent Familia.

“Tsunayoshi. A soft child, only just born and already his mother had sacrificed her life for his survival. His father…he sees what he is and in fear looks away. He believes he will ruin him. He does not realize that with his abandonment he has already ruined him.” Dry painful coughs racked the aged man’s body. He rubbed at his chest and gasped for air. Shaking his head when Reborn made to move forward beautiful amber flames mixed with shimmering gold ready to heal.

Reborn’s flames were one of two that could steal one’s breath away with their beauty and intricacy. The way it seemed as if molten gold came alive within flickering flames. A temptress, just like another flame just as beautiful. Hatake’s flames. Sparkling amethyst and if one looked closer the shimmer of pure silver, something so unexplained.

“Iemitsu has always been an idiot. A strong flame user and a great asset to the Vongola but an idiot.” Reborn muttered lips turned down in displeasure. It irked him that Iemitsu had ultimately broken the rules by getting involved with a civilian, getting said civilian with child.  Yet, when the wife he loved so desperately was eliminated, for what else could it be than a hit taken out on her head and that of her child, Iemitsu became a coward and left said child to his own devices.

Ruin him, his ass.

“Earlier you asked what my game was. It’s simple, Kakashi Hatake will become both caregiver of my heir and his protector. He will take Tsunayoshi and disappear until the time comes where the child will be ready to take his rightful place as the head of Vongola!”

“Are you mad?! Kakashi is a broken man!  So lost in the tragedy of his past that he—you ask too much of him!” Reborn raged. He couldn’t believe this!  Timoteo knew better! A child, he wanted Kakashi to take care of a child?!

Another child just like the one he had lost because he hadn’t been fast enough. The child of his own Sky Minato Namikaze of the fallen Uzumaki Familia.

“Ah, you still love him. That is good, it makes this easier,” Timoteo smiled, said smile widening when the doors of his darkened office opened and the soft gurgles of a baby sounded loud and clear.

Reborn swallowed tightly when he sensed it. That ever rippling waves of electric current that licked at the air. Twined and teased at his own flames. Sang a song of old in his ear and released something wild and fierce in his own heart. He stumped down the feeling and barely held back the sigh of relief when the man reigned in his lighting flames with practised ease.

“Kakashi my old friend! You finally see it fit to greet us with your presence!” Timoteo grinned, eyes lighting up when Kakashi gave him his usual one-eyed smile.

“What can I say, I had an unfortunate encounter with a black cat you see, so of course I couldn’t just walk past it. I took the other lane just a few blocks down and—”

“ _Kakashi!_ ” Reborn glared, even more irritated when those stormy eyes looked his way that stupid false grin in place. He wasn’t fooled!  Even if the man’s arms weren’t trembling cradling that baby. Even if there was no tell-tale of nervous tick. He  _knew_! Kakashi the stupid brat, he didn’t need this right now! It was too soon!

Reborn was ready to protest. To break his calm and collected persona and just rage like when he was but a young brat on the streets of Sicily with no prospects and a sick mother at home that needed the expensive type of meds  _their_  kind could never afford.

“Reborn!” Kakashi grinned. Further irritating the man.

“Gur!” Tsuna added his two cents. Little hands escaping the swaddle as he blindly reached for Kakashi’s mask. His eyes flickered open for a second, still blue…which was to be expected since he was but a few days old.

Reborn watched the babe. Already with a full head of soft brown hair, chubby cheeks and a sky flame already so strong for one so small.

“Reborn, not only do I want young Kakashi here to raise Tsuna…I also want you to join him.” Timeteo eyes glittered as he watched the two men. Eyes deadlocked. Reborn’s scowl, Kakashi's smile filled with so much mockery, yet so much hidden pain.

Then there was little Tsuna. Happily chewing on his tiny fingers, eyes closed while the other hand twisted tight in Kakashi’s shirt. The poor thing didn’t know what he had lost, didn’t know the future that lay before him.

Didn’t know that for the next 16 years, he would be in the care of one of the greatest Hitmen the world had ever seen. And one of the greatest Assassins. Two men who would now become his—

“Reborn, do you accept this mission. Will you take into your care, alongside Kakashi Hatake, Tsunayoshi, the chosen heir to the Vongola Familia? Will you become…his father?”

Silence filled the room, and without the two noticing, Timeteo allowed a small smirk to grace his lips. One that widened when Kakashi gave his signature eye smile, holding Tsuna’s little hand and waving it at the very much cold Hitman.

“What say you Mr Reborn? Are you ready to be a dad—dy?” Kakashi crooned.

 

* * *

 

 

Reborn allowed the gently sway of the transport boat to soothe his tension away. The rush of water that smacked against the sides of the vessel as he imagined the rapid spin of the propeller below. He could hear Kakashi shuffling about in their shared room, putting Tsuna to sleep more than likely.

_Will you take into your care, alongside Kakashi Hatake, Tsunayoshi, the chosen heir to the Vongola Familia? Will you become…his father?”_

“Why did you agree?” Reborn glared, finally entering their room. Watching as Kakashi tucked Tsuna in. He looked odd like this. So soft, with his spiky silver hair longer than he remembered it. Barely brushing his shoulders and so full. Of course, half of his face was still covered by that mask, and that scar still ran through his eye.

“They often say a man knows not what he does. Only that it must be done and so it is,” Kakashi hummed, shrugging off his shirt and toeing off his shoe. He ignored Reborn’s dark eyes boring into his back.

“Kakashi, don—”

“It’s why you left and it’s why I’m glad that you did. Tell me Reborn, why did  _you_  agree?” Kakashi tilted his head, that stupid eye smile in place again.  Reborn didn’t answer. Instead, he chose to turn away, removing his watch and loosening the cuffs of his sleeves.

“Maybe the question that you should answer is why you’re acting like you’re fine. Like everything is alright when it clearly isn—” Anger was seeping into Reborn’s words. He was angry enough that Kakashi’s sudden appearance before him, steady hands helping to pull his tie didn’t even phase him.

“Careful, Reborn, you almost sound like you still love me,” Kakashi mocked before finally pulling the Hitman’s tie free. He walked past the man, picking up a familiar orange book, and turning to the page he had left off. Without a word, he sunk into his side of the bed, uncaring when Reborn sat on the edge of the other side.

“I never blamed you for Luce’s death.” It was sudden, but Kakashi didn’t seem to care. Humming nonchalantly before spinning another page, briefly looking up when Tsuna whimpered in his sleep.

“Reborn, honestly you’re acting so much unlike your grumpy sadistic self. It’s ok. It’s like I said, I’m glad you left. You reminded me that love…is relative.” Kakashi had the audacity to turn away if he hadn’t just driven a knife right through Reborn’s ‘frozen’ heart. One of the world’s greatest assassins indeed.

Reborn glared down at his hands. God, it had been six years since their split. He hadn’t thought about it ever since.Until the damn lightning user just had to pop up in his life again!

He wasn’t a man that liked to admit that he had regrets.

“Stay off of my hits, silver brat,” Reborn grumbled, a fierce punch delivered to his pillow, forcing it into submission before he all but flung himself on the bed.

“Sleep with your eyes closed, chameleon creep,” Kakashi snorted, before erupting in giggles at one of the more perverted scenes in his book.

Of course, that's when Tsuna thought it was ample time to start bawling his heart out. Reborn grunted, stuffing his head under his pillow and promptly ignoring Kakashi’s insistent pokes. An obvious attempt to convince him to deal with it.

He. Didn’t. Do. Crying. Babies.

And no, it had nothing to do with how those watery eyes made his own eyes water.

Kakashi sighed before getting up.

“Alright, Tuna-Tuna looks like is just you and me. What say I read you a chapter out of my favourite book?” Kakashi gave that same perverted giggle from before. Reborn could already see it, between the both of them, Tsunayoshi had no choice but to be ruined.


End file.
